


she's cheer captain (i'm on the bleachers)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [24]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, F/M, cheerleader roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara have to chaperone an away game and get talking about their own student days on the bleachers.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	she's cheer captain (i'm on the bleachers)

Sinara sighed and checked the time for the fifth time in ten minutes. Had the huge digital clock at the end of the field not told her the same, she would have sworn her watch was broken. The football game had been dragging on and on and on.

She and Kasius had agreed to supervise the football team for their away game since their STEM club had a competition at the same school and the coach was out sick.

She had not anticipated just how boring this would be. Kasius was halfway to nodding off, head hanging and eyes heavily lidded, catching himself and jerking back upright every few minutes.

“Do you think anyone’s doing this for anything other than scholarships?”Sinara asked, stifling a yawn.

Kasius chuckled.“They must enjoy it at least a little, right? I mean, most of them built their whole personality around it. Being the jocks.”

“So I take it you weren’t a jock,”Sinara teased.“A cheerleader, then?”

“Hah, I wish!” He shook his head and brushed his fingers against hers.“I was barely even ‘the nerd’. Faulnak made sure I had no chance at being popular, and my personality certainly didn’t help, either.”

Sinara hooked her pinky around his. No one would notice that, surely. The principle and HR knew they were dating but none of the students did. She’d rather keep it that way.

“Nothing wrong with your personality,”she said. Her tone was as light as his, but she knew his father and brother had gotten into his head more than he’d like to admit.

“Thank you, darling,”he gave back. His smile was soft; she knew he would have kissed her if they hadn’t been in public.“What about you, then? Not a cheerleader, I’m afraid, even if I’d enjoy you in a skirt like that. A jock?”

“More ‘that weird loner’, really,”she said.“I did do gymnastics but that doesn’t make you a jock. We didn’t even get cheerleaders.”

“I’d have happily been your cheerleader.” His hand left hers just long enough to brush against her leg, then he hooked their pinkies back together.“Gymnastics, huh? So that’s why you’re so bendy.”

“Gotta have something to show for it besides the scholarship.” She winked at him.“I’d have been your cheerleader for your banjo playing, too.”

“I should never have mentioned that,”he huffed.”Besides, it was a lyre.”

Sinara waved her hand dismissively and grinned at him.“You say potato...”

* * *

Sinara looked at herself in the mirror critically, tugging at one of her curls and watching it bounce back into place.

She’d told Kasius she’d go to work out while he went for his jog but instead she had spent the time rooting through old clothes for her gymnastics uniform and then doing her hair and make-up, with rather more glitter than she’d worn since - well, probably ever. She’d even put a flimsy miniskirt over the bodice. The look wasn’t very her, but she had to admit it was attractive in its ridiculousness. The whole cheerleader vibe had landed, if she said so herself.

The apartment door opened and she stepped out of the bedroom. Kasius had already slipped into the bathroom, though. That was odd. He usually at least said hi and gave her a kiss before showering. Besides, him being in his workout clothes was sort of the point.

She went over to the door, listening intently. The shower wasn’t even on. She rapped her knuckles on the wood.“Kasius? Can you come out here, please?”

“In a minute,”he called.“I’ll meet you in the living room.”

Sinara frowned but accepted that. She perched on the edge of an armchair in perfect view of the doorway, striking a pose.

The sultry line she’d concocted died on her tongue when Kasius walked in.

“Surprise,”he said, and then stopped, his eyes going wide at the sight of her, eyes roaming her body.

She could only return the favour. He was wearing a sequin muscle tee and tight hotpants, eyes ringed with eyeliner that made the blue pop even more than usual. Clearly, he’d gone shopping and not jogging.

“You’re a cheerleader,”she said, idiotically. It was hard to think with him looking like that.

Kasius nodded.“So are you.”

“Guess we should’ve coordinated this, huh?”

“Well, great minds think alike,”he joked.“Though I guess one of us has to change now...”

She got up and walked over to him, winding her arms around his neck and nipping at his jawline.“Or I’m cheer captain and you really, really want to be on the squad.”

“I’d love to be on the squad.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her flush against him.“I’ve practiced so much. I know all the routines, I promise.”

“We’ll see about that,”Sinara said, slowly dragging a hand down his sequin-covered chest and then slipping under the shirt.“But first I have to test your stamina.”


End file.
